Forever Alone
by NekoBlade-sama
Summary: High School AU Kyoko is in High School with Ren, Sho, and other characters. Still has something to do with showbiz... ANYWAYS, READ!
1. Prologue

Forever Alone-

Chapter 1-Prologue

**Hi! This is my new fic, Forever Alone! I don't own anything! -I don't get why I have to write this cuz this is fanfiction, geez, it's not like I steal...che~**

It's finally the day Fuwa Sho was looking forward to all month. Today is the day of the polls. Fuwa snached the school's newspaper and flipped to the polls. It read:  
TOP 10 MALES  
1) Tsuruga Ren  
2) Kijima Hidehito  
3) Ogata Hiroaki  
4) Ishibashi Hikaru  
5) Nick Coleman  
6) Shingai Seiji  
7) Ushio Kurosaki  
**8) Fuwa Sho**  
9) Yashiro Yukihito  
10) Ishibashi Shinichi

TOP 10 FEMALES  
1) Momose Itsumi  
2) Matsunai Ruriko  
3) Erika Koenji  
4) Shoko Aki  
5) Ayumi Misaki  
6) Nanokura Mimori  
7) Makino Honami  
8) Yanogiori Mako  
9) Oohara Misao  
10) Sudou Yuka  
"DAMMIT!" shouted Fuwa on the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Review? Please~ kitty1998 edited it for me so don't blame me for every thing! Blame her too! Check my profile? Please~ THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Home

Forever Alone-

Chapter 2-Home

**Hi again! See, two chapters in a row! Actually I wrote out the first 5 chapters but kitty1998 just won't edit it, something about homework... I don't own anything(Skip Beat) ENJOY!**

Sho was at home sitting on the floor watching variety shows, but wasn't laughing. This made Kyoko worried.  
'Did something happen at school to make Sho-chan mad?' thought Kyoko.  
"Sho-chan, did something happen at school?" asked Kyoko.  
"Yeah!" said Sho a bit forced. "Wait a minute, let me get something"  
Sho went to get the newspaper from this morning.  
"LOOK AT THIS! HOW CAN THAT NO-TALENT LOSER BE NUMBER ONE, WHILE I, THE HANDSOME-FULL-OF-TALENT PRINCE, AM NUMBER EIGHT!" yelled Sho.  
Kyoko went to la-la land at the mention at the word prince. 'Hehe Sho's my prince and he's going to take me away to his castle and we'll...'  
"Hey Kyoko are you even listening?" asked Sho a bit grumpy after a minute.  
"Sorry!" said Kyoko cheerfully and started to inspect the newspaper carefully. "Sho-chan, there's column about Tsuruga Ren here..."  
Sho snatched the paper away and read it.  
"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?" shouted Sho. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"  
"Sho-chan, they said his head was small, his head, not his face. When he walks I bet it sounds like a dice. And his height must come from a secret 15cm shoe." said Kyoko inspecting the column carefully. "And it can't be avoided, Tsuruga Ren is a bit older and girls like guys to be older, so not to appear pedo."  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN AS A MAN I DON'T EVEN MEASURE UP TO HIS ANKLE?"shouted Sho as he grabbed his stuff and slammed the door behind him.  
"NOOO! I HATE YOU TSURUGA REN!" yelled Kyoko as she stamped on Ren's smiling face.

**Hello~ To add some motivation for people to review, I will post the next chapter when I see 5 reviews! Thank you~ though for now, it's almost a complete copy of Skip Beat sorry for that, yeah and if you don't give me motivation to update, it'll take a few weeks longer? I think... so I can write out more chapters ah... this thing is getting too long... REVIEW PLEASE! check my profile? THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! ^.^**


	3. Malice

Forever Alone-

**Hello! This is my new update though I don't think much people read this... I don't own Skip Beat!**

Chapter 3_Malice  
'Hehe Sho-chan forgot his bento! I get to deliver it to him! Lucky me!' thought Kyoko as she walked through the front doors of Love Love Skip High, aka Skip High. When she reached Sho's classroom, she heard him talking to a beautiful women.  
"...Heh that plain girl trying to get my attention," said Sho to the women.  
"That's cruel, it's as if you brought her here just for a maid, she's your childhood friend," said the woman.  
"It's not 'as if'. It's true that I brought her here just as a maid," said Sho, moving closer to the woman. "Someone like you, Shoko-san, is my type."  
'Sho-chan would never say that,' sang an angel.  
'Heh but you are a plain, unsexy, appeal-less girl, compared to SHOKO-san there, who has big boobs and nice curves,' said a demon, whispering the insults.  
Kyoko grabbed the angels and crushed them.  
"SHOTARO!" shouted Kyoko, throwing his bento at him.  
Sho dodged the bento easily and walked to Kyoko. "Do you want me to take back my words on you being a plain girl?"  
Kyoko's hopes raised a bit.  
"Not a chance! I brought you here cause it was convenient, do you think a prince like me would take care of himself?" said Sho laughing.  
Kyoko became darker.  
"Geez don't cry, it's annoying"  
"YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO ME AND YET YOU PLAYED WITH MY LIFE LIKE THAT!" shouted Kyoko. "I'M GOING TO GET REVENGE!"  
"Ha! Someone like you wouldn't even be able to touch me! You'd have to at least get into this school," said Sho. "Hey girls, can you help me dispose of this?"

**Why does no one review? Please, review... I'm uploading another chapter later this day.**


	4. New

Forever Alone-

**Hello~ this is chapter 4 please review! I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4_New  
"Hey girls can you help me dispose of this?"  
"Yes! Sho-sama!" said a few girls. "We'll give her a little talk."  
"Thank you girls," said Sho and gave them a swooning smile.  
The girls took Kyoko to the garden to have 'a talk.'  
"Who are you to Sho-sama?" demanded Girl #1.  
"What do you want with Sho-sama?" demanded Girl#2.  
"If you want to have any relationships with Sho-sama, you have to get through us," said Girl#3."But since you aren't even from our school, I don't think you should be able to even talk to Sho-sama!"  
"Humph! Like I would ever want any relationships with that bastard" shouted Kyoko as she turned on her heels and stalked away.  
~~~~Time Skip~~~  
"I'm going to create a new Mogami Kyoko!" said Kyoko confidently as she just had her hair bleached and cut.  
'I'm going to go in that school and demand an application form,' thought Kyoko.  
Kyoko went to the school security 2 hours later and asked to see the teacher to get the applications. The guard picked up the phone and called a guy named Sawara-san.  
"Sawara-san will be here in 5 minutes," said the guard to Kyoko.  
Kyoko paced around nervously for five minutes until Sawara-san arrived.  
"Ah, you must be the applicant. Please follow me." said Sawara-san politely, as he guided Kyoko through the school and to the administrative building.  
Kyoko was stunned by how huge the school was and how advanced the school was, 'Wow! Shotarou was in such high class school when I was working to death?' Kyoko thought, demons swirling around.  
Sawara-san and Kyoko arrived at a private office and sat down.  
"Fill in your basic information in this application and this application is what you would like to pursue. There is a test for you to transfer, the material that will be covered is all middle school material and another test you will have to take is a practical test for what you would like to pursue. " said Sawara-san. "Any questions?"  
"Yes, only one, I don't understand what you mean by what you would like to pursue." said Kyoko, clearly puzzled.  
"WHAT?" shouted Sawara-san, surprised at her lack of knowledge of the school. "'What you would like to pursue' is acting, directing, singing, backstage, managing, etc. Skip High takes pride in our possible career choices in showbiz. Here, take this. Come back in 2 days to turn in the applications and details of the test will be revealed later."  
Sawara-san handed Kyoko a Guide to Love Love Skip High.

**Heeeelllo! again! did you enjoy it? Check my profile and review! Reviews motivate me to write~ This chapter is a little bit longer~**


	5. School

******Chapter 5_School  
**

Kyoko sat down in her room. She no longer lived in her former apartment, now rooming in a restaurant called Darumaya. Still thinking about Love Love Skip High, she flipped the Guide to Love Love Skip High. Inside, she found out that Skip High was not only a famous elite school, it was also a school to train celebrities. Showbiz has many different jobs, like directing, managing, lights, sounds, singing, acting, make-up, backstage, script-writing... and Skip High offers training to all. Skip High is actually an escalator school, from nursery school (because many showbiz parents can't take care of their children), to high school where they graduate and go into showbiz. Classes are decided by their skills in 'what you would like to pursue' and grades, though skills are more important. Classes are named by the existing companies Skip High has connections with and when you graduate you will have a spot in that company. Changing classes is possible; it can be done by recommendation, tests, or high skills, and students are reevaluated every 2 months. Every week there are a few classes to help students hone their skills.

'Ah... an interesting school, but will I get in?' thought Kyoko 'The old Kyoko might not be able to, but the NEW Kyoko will be ready for this challenge'

Kyoko started writing her basic information and finished in 5 minutes. Then, she took out the other paper, the application form for school. The first few blanks were easy, only basic information and such, but the next one made her stop it was 'what you would like to pursue'. she skipped that one and circled amateur for the next one and went on. She then looked down to see a blank she hated with all her might. Parent Signature.

'I need to cool my head,' thought Kyoko, as she threw on a coat, grabbed her purse, shouted a good-bye to her landlords and walked outside.

Kyoko walked aimlessly, going through busy streets and passing through crowds of people. She walked to a park in a very secluded area. It was a fairly small park, with 2 swing sets, a bench, a fountain and a slide. She sat on the swingset and started to swing. It felt so wonderful. In the blissful few minutes she felt like a weight had been removed, she got down the swing and went to the bench. There was a streetlight above her, so visibility wasn't a problem. Kyoko opened her purse and took out voodoo dolls. She was making a Sho voodoo doll when she saw a tall figure coming closer to her. Kyoko tensed. A minute passed by and finally the tall figure was in sight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry long wait... no inspiration. u guys know that fics in only have a life span of 90 days? my sequel to my sequel got delleted when I checked! ah well... maybe it wont come then... thank kitty1998 for this chapter... only posted it cuz I saw it bold on googledocs. Review please!


End file.
